Bad goody two shoes
by Martherchiukey
Summary: What to do when the bad falls for the good(ish)? ;) (Rewrite of Body language) Have at 'em! There's some bad language inside so beware!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm rewriting my Elsanna stories, wasn't really feeling them so :/ sorry if you did like my other ones but it's really hard writing something you don't really like ;P**

 **Oh yeah this is the rewrite from Body language :D  
And I'm rewriting YMWAM also :3**

 **Lots of swearing yada yada also I'm using OC's because I'm original okay enjoy XD.**

* * *

Elsa leaned against her bike, unlit cigarette hanging from the corner of her lips. She brought her metal lighter up and flicked it on, shielding it from the breeze that began to pick up. When her cigarette lit up she flicked it off and put it away, taking a drag as she let her eyes drift over the party in front of her.

If that is what you call too many college kids gathered around a bonfire with shitty music and beer that tasted like piss.

"Els what the fuck are we doing here." She looked to her side, seeing Ashton leaning against her own bike with a bored look on her face. "Yeah girl, seriously the burial of our dog was better than whatever the fuck this is." Haiden was also leaning against her bike, scoffing when she saw one of the jocks trying to impress some cheerleader with his 'muscles'.

"Well these are our new fellow students now so why not say hello, hm?" a wicked smirk made its way on the blonde's lips and the other two girls grinned back.

Elsa, Ashton and Haiden have been friends since 5th grade.

Ashton was a pretty tall girl, standing at about 5'9. She has curly, semi long chocolate brown hair, just under shoulder length. Due to her height she was pretty intimidating and her 'don't fuck with me' attitude really helped too. She was beautiful in the dangerous and rough kind of way. Freckles and dark blue eyes, full somehow always pink lips. In good shape. The only real 'flaw' if you could really call it that. Was a scar that ran through her eyebrow and stopped at the bottom of her upper right eye lid.

Then there is Haiden.

Haiden was actually fairly short, standing proudly at 5'3. She had short black hair at about just under her jaw length with silver highlights. Her temper was even shorter than her. Her girls and family really kept her in line but sometimes even they weren't enough to calm her down. she had piercing green eyes. When she smirked with her bow shaped lips her cute little dimples would show but don't let this fool you. Really. Don't. She had that, what Elsa and Ashton like to call, The puss in boots charm.

She also had one thing that would be called a 'flaw'

A scar that ran along her chest. From her right shoulder, over her left breast. It stopped at her armpit.

And then Elsa

Elsa sat about in between the two with height, standing at 5'6. Her platinum blonde hair always in her signature French braid with her bangs haphazardly slicked back. She was fairly calm, didn't really like picking or getting in fights but is she had to, she'd serve your ass back to you on a silver platter. Her ice blue eyes could bore into your soul and make you freeze on the spot. That really was enough to not even think about doing something.

Her flaw was a bit worse.

Various little scars, with various depths sat on her back and one big one that ran from her left shoulder to the middle of the right side of her waist.

It only made them stronger really.

Elsa flicked her cigarette bud away and stomped on it as the three of them made their way to the rowdy students. Their boots crunching the leaves and twigs as they approached the beverage table.

They passed a few students and said students stopped doing what they were doing in favor to stare at the new arrivals. Prompting others to do the same and stare.

A wolf whistle broke the sudden silence and everybody broke out in cheers, continuing whatever dumb shit they were doing.

The girls heard a horde of heavy footsteps and rolled their eyes at the same time. "Great" Ashton sarcastically muttered into the red cup. They turned just in time to see three jocks coming their way, hyping each other up in that stupid way where you slap and hit each other until you bruise.

"So ladies, are ya'll new here? Cuz I'd seriously remember hot babes such as yourselves." A lean guy in a letterman jacket said with a smile and a wink the girls assumed was intended to be charming. The boy was still rubbing his arm where his way stronger friend had punched him. "Well dude, we are, because I'd seriously remember a toothpick like you" Haiden said as she smiled and winked at the jock.

The 'athletic' toothpick frowned and growled. "I'd watch your mouth skank, you don't know who you're talking to" Haiden and Ashton guffawed while Elsa just chuckled with one brow amusedly pulled up. "Yeah I really don't and I'd really not like to boy." Haiden stepped forward and gave his cheek a few soft slaps, she then threw her cup away and headed towards a group that mostly consisted of girls. "I'm going to try to get some pussy tonight, don't wait up for me girls!" She quickly turned around and blew a kiss to Ashton and Elsa.

The remaining two girls chuckled at their friend's ridiculousness and looked at the three jocks again. "Well, this was real fun but I'm going to mingle too, see ya boys." Ashton saluted with two fingers, winked and took off towards the same group of girls where Haiden could already be seen with a girl on her lap.

Elsa was left alone with the three and she could already see them build the courage to say something. "Yeah sorry boys, not happening, have a great evening though." Elsa clicked her tongue twice and grabbed a new cup, stalking off to a quiet corner where she could keep an eye on her friends.

* * *

The night seemed to go by slowly, Elsa was still sipping on her beer and a lit cigarette was held between her fingers. She'd been keeping an eye on her friends who seemed to have found their lovers for the night. At one point, Ashton had walked over to the amplifier and plugged the cable out of the laptop only to replace it with an aux cord and plugged it in her phone. It was quiet for a moment before Grind on me began to blast through the amp and Haiden was nodding approvingly as the crowd cheered.

Ashton had walked to the middle of the dance floor and high fived Haiden when they started to dance for their one nights and eventually danced _on_ the girls. one by one everybody started to grind with each other.

Elsa was watching the whole display with a little smirk on her face, scoffing at her friends. _They're so extra._

The music changed to Ignition (remix) and everyone pulled someone close again.

The blonde was about to reach for a new cup of beer when she saw more people coming from the woods towards the party.

Curiously she looked at the newcomers, a tall but buff friendly looking blonde dude, a lanky black haired kinda short dude and an even taller and buffer looking chestnut haired dude.

But the last visitor really catched her eye.

God damn how could she not

A girl with strawberry brown colored hair, shyly walked behind the three boys. Her teal blue eyes visible from even where Elsa was standing sat behind two fairly thick rimmed glasses. She wore a plain light green sweater that was too big for her frame and it made her look warm and adorable. Her skinny jeans were torn and she had light pink beat up converse on her feet.

 _Wait what the fuck I don't find things adorable._

Elsa knew she was staring at the girl, the fire of the bonfire danced in her glasses and her eyes were big with amazement and excitement. She pushed her glasses up with her fingers and kept on looking around her.

 _She's definitely never been to a party before._

But still, Elsa was enraptured by her beauty, her thin lips were still so full and they looked so appealing, so pink and wanting.

Twenty minutes in their arrival and Elsa was still completely drawn to the redhead who was fluttering and squealing a bit with some girls. The boys who had arrived with her were all doing their own thing. The blonde hmm'd and dawned her third beer of the night in one go. Crushing the cup and threw it away as she licked her lips and stepped towards the redhead.

People seemed to part for her like the red sea did for Moses. She walked towards the back of the redhead so she couldn't see her approaching. But her friends sure did.

One of them noticed her and stared at her with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. The next one noticed her sudden silence and asked her what was wrong when her eyes also fell on Elsa, same reaction.

One by one this continued until the redhead was looking confusedly at her friends, really not getting what was going on.

Just as Elsa reached her she turned around and the blonde had never seen someone's face turn into the same color as their hair.

Elsa smiled at her and reached for her hand, brought it up to her lips and gave it a soft and solid kiss.

"Hey, I'm Elsa. Elsa Frosskald"

* * *

 **Yeah that's it for chapter one ladies and gentlemen! Hope you enjoyed it and forgive me for just pulling those stories but again. I can't write when it's not liked (by me :P)**

 **Also, my fall break is next week soowsies. :O**

 **Cheers loves!**

 **~M**


	2. Chapter 2

**None of these relationships make sense and that's why I love it so much XD Also wow I keep being original with my OC's would you look at that**

* * *

"Wowsers guys! We're really doing this! Gosh I'm so excited!" Anna practically squealed as she bounced on her toes while she waited for her friends to exit the car and head over to the party that was going on in the woods.

Kristoff popped his head up and chuckled as he ruffled his little sister's hair. "Easy there bouncy ball, we're not even there yet." He closed the door and looked over to Olaf and Sven.

"Ah don't ruin our fun Kris! This is our first every party to go to, we're allowed to be a little excited!" Olaf chittered as he bounced right along with Anna. The two giggled and Kristoff and Sven just looked on amused. "Well come on little brother, we've got to get going if we still want to be fashionably late" Sven said in his deep but friendly voice.

They made their way towards the entrance where music could already be heard, it was good music too. Not what they expected for sure. Krisftoff and Sven had already had their fair share of parties but they'd never heard this kinda music. It almost always was some lame party music that came out in maybe 2006.

So hearing Ignition blasting from the speaker was a really nice surprise indeed.

The group looked over and saw almost everyone on the 'dancefloor' grinding against each other or just having fun and showing off some dance moves.

Kristoff turned around and addressed the two younger ones "Okay kids, this is your first college party so don't drink too much, don't get in trouble and watch yourselves. Can you do that?" Kristoff asked jokingly. Anna punched him lightly on his chest and scoffed "Please Kris I'm not a little girl anymore, I can take care of myself" she puffed out her chest and tapped herself on it with a closed fist.

Olaf scrambled to copy her because he was too distracted by all the dancing going on and he wanted to join as soon as possible.

After a nod and a smile from both the older brothers, the group all parted ways and went to mingle. Kristoff went over to his football buddies and Sven went up to his friend group. Olaf booked it for the dancefloor and started to participate in a dance battle while Anna was still looking around and taking in the atmosphere.

She was still just roaming around a bit when all of a sudden a group of four girls came up to her. They were all very pretty and dolled up and well with Anna being a flaming shy lesbian, it brought a severe blush to her face.

"Hey there! My name is Carina, but everyone calls me Candy" a giggle "I haven't seen you here before, you new?" All Anna could do was nod shyly "Y-Yes I am! M-My name is A-Anna, it's n-nice to meet y-you!" the redhead stuck out a hand which was grabbed and shook by Candy.

One of the girls squealed "Gosh you're adorable! So how are you liking the party so far?"

Anna began to feel more at ease as the evening went on, she really liked these girls and they were so much fun to talk with. They talked about campus and they talked about good spots around town. They even exchanged phone numbers! Never before had Anna such a bond with other girls. It's the reason why she was here in the first place. Nobody wanted to be friend with a 'dyke'

But she also felt like she should say something about it, I mean she felt like she could really trust these girls. There was Carina, Jessy, Guinevere and Makayla and they all seemed so laid back and cool, maybe they would understand.

Carina was very exotic to say the least, black hair and black eyes, olive skin tone and high cheekbones. Her hips didn't lie and she had thick lips that made anyone do a double take. She was tall and legs you'd kill for.

Jessy was well, very western-y. her red ringlets hung loose under an old beat up cowboy hat and she seemed to always have some sort of little thing between her lips, ranging from grass to a toothpick. She was tall also but not as tall as Carina.

Guinevere looked very sophisticated, hair up in a chocolate brunette bun and brilliant hazel eyes, everything about her just screamed grace, even the way she stood and moved about. She was taller than Carina but only by an inch.

Makayla was really something else. She was as bubbly as you could get them, her natural mouth stand even seemed to be a smile and she always had a twinkle in her eye. Her dark blonde hair was long and free but the real cherry on top where her eyes, one of them was brown while the other one was blue. She was the shortest but still taller than Anna.

Unique they were for sure.

"Hey girls… there is something I want to tell you…" Guinevere looked at her curiously before a look of realization dawned on her. "You like girls? Well, you're not the only one sweets" Guin winked at the redhead but Anna sighed, not registering wat she said just yet. "I like gi- wait what?" Makayla giggled "you heard her!" Anna flushed and chuckled along with the girls "Oh Anna don't worry, we don't judge around here, you love who you love! It's really no big deal, and besides, I can see why. Girls are goddamn gorgeous, no way they were made for only men to love." Makayla exclaimed as she threw her arms in the air, toothy grin firmly planted on her face.

The other girls chuckled at her antics "Oh I'm so glad you understand! My old town already scrunched their noses when they saw the rainbow. Seriously for such a religious town they forgot it was actually meant to be a promise from god!" the girls guffawed at the ridiculousness of that and chattered some more when all of a sudden, Jessy stopped talking and stared at something right behind Anna.

* * *

Anna didn't notice since she was still chattering about and one by one the four girls in front of Anna had fallen silent, leaving Anna confused as they were just staring with slacked jaws and wide eyes at something behind Anna.

Eventually she also heard the crunching of leaves and twigs and she turned around.

And she was met with the most beautiful girl she'd ever seen in her whole life.

She started to tear up and she felt her face practically become the shade of her hair.

There before her stood a platinum blonde, hair done in a French braid and bangs slicked back. Her eyes were an icy shade of blue and they were looking at her with such want and eagerness. Her plump lips were a shade of pink she'd never seen before but she really wanted to get to know them.

At least her lips wanted to really meet hers.

The blonde was wearing a roughed up leather jacket with a tight white shirt underneath, they were tucked in some worn denim jeans and there were black beat up boots sitting at her feet.

And okay she about fainted when the beauty reached for her hand and planted a kiss on it

"Hey I'm Elsa. Elsa Frosskald."

Anna didn't know what to do. A beautiful girl was here. Kissing her hand in greeting. Looking like your fantasy bad girl. Gosh she was way too gay for this.

She didn't say a thing for a long while and Elsa still held her hand as she patiently waited for Anna to say something with a small smile on her face.

Anna was roughly pulled from her daze when Carina elbowed her in the side.

She spluttered and felt her blush intensify if that was even possible.

"I-I'm Anna! Anna Sommarvärme! I-it's nice t-to meet y-you!"

She heard the girls giggling and Elsa was grinning a little. Anna wanted to be swallowed up by the earth.

"Well miss Sommarvärme, would you care for a little dance with me?" Anna looked up in amazement. Elsa managed to say her surname perfectly, it was pretty foreign and that's because her dad was the first Sommarvärme to leave Sweden.

Although Frosskald wasn't really that American either.

Now once again caught in her thoughts she was elbowed by Jessy "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours doll but there is a pretty girl asking you to come dance with her." Jessy pushed her closer to Elsa and the girls giggled while looking mischievously at each other. "Well girls, let's leave these little love birds alone, Anna you have our numbers so don't be a stranger and let's hang out sometime!" Candy said as she waved, taking the rest of the girl with her who were catcalling them as they walked away.

She was still watching them as they walked away and she giggled at their antics. She heard chuckling from behind her and was remembered that a very hot girl was still waiting for an answer. "Y-Yes!" she pivoted around to face Elsa who was staring intensely at her. The platinum blonde grinned as she just took Anna's hand and walked her up to the dancefloor Body language was playing and Elsa immediately pulled Anna close to her. Already moving her hips to the beat.

On the wood trunk benches were two girls cheering Elsa on, a short girl and a tall girl but the Blonde didn't pay them any mind and continued to stare at Anna as she gently tried to coax the redhead in moving her hips with her.

Now this being the first time for Anna doing anything remotely social with people from her own age, didn't know how this worked. She just looked at the hypnotic way of Elsa's swinging hips and how goddamn much she just wanted to grab them an-

Apparently, Elsa decided for her as she grabbed her hands and put them right on her hips.

Her hips did not lie.

Damn did they not.

"Can you feel the way they move? How you shift them from left to right?" Elsa breathed against her ear as she pulled the redhead even closer, not even a piece of paper couldn't be put between them. Now Elsa was a good ten centimeters taller than she was, making her stand at about just over the blonde's chin. Anna was still holding onto Elsa's hips with Elsa's hands still resting on hers. All Anna could do was nod dumbly and bite her lip as she used the side of Elsa's jaw to put her glasses back on her nose. Her blush was a whole new shade of red.

The blonde chuckled lowly in her chest and Anna about whimpered when Elsa wrapped her arms around her waist and turned her around. Hands gliding down to her hips as the blonde pulled her against herself, Anna could feel every roll of those delicious hips as they danced together. The redhead had to biter her lip in case she made any sound. She'd never done something this hot, never even dreamed of thinking about it in the first place but god this was more than anything she could've expected.

Seriously, old town where!?

Her thoughts flew right out of the window when Elsa leaned down and pressed her lips right to her ear.

"Want to get out of here?"

* * *

 **Second chap ladies and gents, hope you enjoyed it! :3**

 **~M**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just. I don't know balls about anything that has an engine so don't whoop my ass if I say something stupid XD.**

* * *

" _Want to get out of here?"_

Anna was in a daze.

Elsa still held her at her waist and was positively grinding into her ass. Not that she was complaining, no way José.

All she could do was nod reluctantly and clear her throat "I'll have to tell the guys first" Elsa hummed and buried her nose in her hair _strawberry and vanilla._ "who were those gentlemen anyway?" the blonde questioned as she slowly spun the redhead around, one hand on her side as she placed her other one softly on Anna's cheek.

The redhead gulped, she could see the light of the bonfire reflect in Elsa's darkened eyes and the faint smell of smoke and cedarwood coming from the blonde's jacket made her a bit dizzy.

She unconsciously pushed her glasses up and straightened her sweater out.

"You smell good" she didn't notice that those words left her mouth until Elsa started to chuckle in that low and delicious way again, it was rough but warm and smooth all at the same time and it caused a coil in her lower stomach.

"Well thank you min jordbær, but that wasn't really what I wanted to know." Elsa winked at her and she kind of died but that's not important right now. Elsa winked at her. Romantically. _Interested_.

She also had no idea what Elsa just called her but it sounded smooth and sweet and just lovely and that accent dropped her panties and wow she got a pet name okay this is happening gosh.

It was pretty dark and the bonfire wasn't providing nearly enough light to really get a look at Elsa. Anna did notice faint freckles scattered under her eyes and they made Elsa even more attractive then she already was.

She knew she was absolutely covered in them. Also, how you could see them even better when she blushed.

Anna shook herself out of her stupor and looked at Elsa with wide eyes, the blonde was still gazing at her, waiting for an answer. "T-those are my friends; the big blonde is my brother. His name is Kristoff, the raven-haired one is Olaf and the Chestnut-haired one is Sven" Elsa smiled in satisfaction. "Good. I would hate to have competition." Anna gulped again, it was all becoming a little too hot for her.

Elsa gently pulled back and grabbed her hand, leading her trough the throng of dancing bodies. They finally reached the end of the dancefloor and caught their breaths. It really was suffocating with all that body heat.

The blonde noticed that the redhead's glasses had slid down again and reached forward, gently pushing the glasses further up Anna's adorable heavily freckled nose.

The redhead blushed and bit her lip as she shyly looked at Elsa. "thank you." The blonde only winked.

"C'mon" Elsa said as she gently took Anna with her towards the group with football players where Kristoff was seen chugging down way too much cheap beer.

"How did you know that that's Kristoff?" Anna was confused since they were heading straight towards him, she was positive that she hadn't seen Elsa before and she'd been here for two semesters already. Kristoff also always told her everything and for sure that he would've mentioned a hot blonde who is a total badass if they'd met at some point.

Elsa smiled coyly "I might've had my eyes on you since you entered the party." Anna blushed. She hadn't exactly expected that answer. "Oh" she said bashfully as she looked at the ground, blush firmly set on her cheeks as she chewed on her bottom lip. Trying to hide a flattered smile. She pushed her glasses up again.

She heard Elsa chuckle again and she was tugged forward a bit. Elsa caught her around her waist and pulled her against her as they entered the big group of athletes. A growl caught Anna off guard but when she looked up and saw Elsa glaring at a group of three jocks. They weren't paying Elsa any mind but the way they looked at Anna was to be compared to a group of lions hunting down their prey.

The lean one, a redhead with sideburns, winked at her and her eyes widened. _Uh okay, weird._

* * *

 _Goddamn toothpick_. Elsa really had no patience with this dude anymore, she hadn't really bothered with really looking at him in the first place and now she was regretting looking at him anyway. _seriously what's with the sideburns?_ She frowned when she saw him wink at Anna. _Fuck off with your spastic eye._ The blonde pulled Anna a bit tighter against her but relaxed when she felt the girl snuggle into her. She grinned a little as she turned her head and gazed down at the nuzzling head in her shoulder. She dropped her nose in her mop of light strawberry brown hair, closed her eyes and burrowed in it, finding that the amazing strawberry and vanilla smell really calmed her down.

God she'd found her new favorite things. Going here was definitely worth it. She'd have to call their parents to thank them.

Anna gently pulled at her sleeve and she opened her eyes, seeing those pretty teal eyes behind glasses twinkle at her in the moonlight. Everything around them seemed to dull, the loud music, the obnoxious chattering and this was totally off topic but her freckles were like Elsa's personal star constellation. Affection was radiating from the small smile that Anna was giving her and the shyness in her eyes pulled at something in her chest.

This girl is more than Elsa would ever deserve.

But damn if she wasn't going to do her damn best to come even close to deserving Anna Sommarvärme.

"I really want to kiss you right now" Elsa rasped out as she gazed into those breathtaking eyes.

Anna's eyes seemed to twinkle even more, even through her glasses and the shyness in her eyes spread out to her lips as she bit the bottom one slightly "well what are you waiting for?" Anna asked her, barely above a whisper.

Elsa wanted to open her mouth to say something when they were interrupted by a cough.

"Hello there beautiful, my name is Hans Southisle. I've seen you around but never really got the chance to introduce yourself, wanna ditch this chick and get with a real man? We could get to know each other better" sideburns was standing next to them while his buddies were head locking each other behind him. A supposedly charming smirk was plastered on his face.

Anna didn't know how to react and just blinked at him a few times, really not knowing what to say to him.

"Sorry sideburns, if you get rejected three times, would you really think that the fourth time would work?" Elsa couldn't keep the slight growl out of her voice. She was corrupted and far too dirty for Anna but she wasn't someone to go and corrupt someone as precious as the redhead. She was going to do her goddamn best to keep her out the claws of corrupted boys who only wanted to corrupt for the hell of it.

I mean seriously. Why would you come in practically your practice uniform.

The redheaded guy bristled and went to open his mouth, no doubt about to spout some offensive nonsense when a loud cough interrupted him.

Everyone turned to the noise and were met by a tall and broad blonde with his arms crossed on his chest, he was surprisingly sober for someone who chugged almost a whole tank of cheap beer. He looked down at sideburns and pulled one brow up. "What did I say about you getting near my sister Hans?" Sideburns gulped and coughed, puffing his chest up, trying to look at least a bit tough. "What are you going to do about it huh? Just because you're the captain of the football team doesn't mean I'm afraid of you." He even stepped forward.

For a few moments, nobody said something and Hans' henchman had stopped dicking around and stood next to Hans, they were both considerably larger than their leader but also visibly stupider.

Then a wicked grin began to slowly grow on Kristoff's lips but then Elsa caught his eye. He turned to the girls and gave Elsa a once over and looked at the position she was in with his sister. Pursed his lips and squinted his eyes. Elsa stared back at him, just letting him take her in. He nodded once. She nodded back.

Anna quickly spoke up "Kris is it okay if I go with Elsa?" she fiddled with the long sleeves of her sweater and pushed her glasses up. Kristoff's eyebrows shot up and a faint smile crept up his lips, the pleading in Anna's eyes surprising him a bit. He hummed and swept his eyes over them one more time. "Sure feisty, take care of yourself." He winked at his little sister and then glanced over to Elsa "treat her well" he pursed his lips and looked at her expectantly. She smirked and nodded, squinted her eyes a second in thanks.

Kristoff nodded, satisfied and then turned back to Hans, the wicked grin growing right back. "now… where were we Hansy boy?" he cracked his knuckles and slowly made his way toward the now slightly cowering redhead. A few boys from the football team noticed the commotion and they stood up to help their captain, chuckling and cracking several body parts in a preparation for a fight.

Elsa just looked at the scene, struck by how fast that had escalated.

She felt a finger poke her on her cheek and she turned to see who'd done that. She saw Anna grinning goofily at her and she smiled back, offering her arm to the redhead. "let's get out of here." Anna linked her arm trough Elsa's and seemed to grin even wider. The moonlight reflecting on her pearly whites. "Yeah. Let's" and Elsa's hand reached up again to push those glasses up.

* * *

They made their way to Elsa's bike and Anna gasped when she saw it. "Wow you own a bike!? That's so cool! Is it a real Harley Davidson!?" Elsa was surprised that Anna had recognized her bike even in this darkness. "yeah… how'd you guess?" she chuckled and opened a compartment where she fished out an extra helmet. She didn't miss how the redhead gulped and blushed when she chuckled and secretly smirked.

"My dad's a big fan of bikes while mom is a car fanatic. Kris took after her though, I can kinda see why since cars are pretty and if they have the right engine they're really pretty to hear too but yeah bikes also have that but I just like bikes more and, yeah." Anna told her sheepishly while looking away, a blush had steadily made its way on her face.

Elsa regarded her for a moment "You know min jordbær, I really like that you do that." Anna flushed at the words again and cleared her throat. "Do what? Rambling? Yeah, it's kind of annoying. Sorry." The redhead ducked her head and looked at her shoes as if they were the most interesting things on earth.

The blonde frowned and used her finger to make lift Anna's head and look at her. "No Anna, I find it rather endearing actually." Elsa smiled at her and Anna grinned stupidly, pushing her glasses up again for the umpteenth time that night.

Elsa straddled the bike and motioned for Anna, who'd already put her helmet on, to hop on behind her. The redhead did a little dance on the spot and Elsa chuckled at the adorable display. Soon Anna was seated behind her "Hold on tight!" Elsa said before quickly popping her helmet on and gripping the handlebars on her bike.

They left the party with a loud roar, a cloud of flying leaves, Anna's excited screams and Elsa's loud whooping. The sound of her cheering best friends chasing them made Elsa grin stupidly as she felt the two arms around her waist tighten ever so slightly and the excited laugh that she thankfully could still hear through her helmet and over the loud engine.

 _Because what a pretty sound that was._

* * *

 **Okay that was chapter 3! Hope ya liked it! I'm not too sure :/ but meh, it'll do XD**

 **~M**


	4. Chapter 4

**Don't be offended by anything please *kisses* *hearties***

* * *

They sped along the abandoned road, lone streetlights occasionally lightening their faces up. Anna had long forgone her excitement and was now marveling at how smooth the Harley seemed to be. It was beaten up but well cared for.

Anna was just enjoying the view when "Elsa where are we going exactly?"

She had screamed the words over the howling wind and it didn't seem loud enough for her but Elsa tilted her head to the side "We're going to my spot, don't worry, we're almost there!" The blonde sped up a bit and Anna clutched to her in surprise. Elsa chuckled again and Anna blushed, smacking the blonde softly on her stomach.

Kind of a mistake

But not really

Anna could feel the muscles there

So not really

* * *

It had seemed an eternity before Elsa finally pulled up by a clearing.

Anna had hoped it would be a little while longer.

Elsa kicked the kickstand out and killed the engine. Anna had already hopped off and pulled the helmet from her head, getting her glasses from her pocket and putting them back on her nose. She turned to Elsa but her jaw dropped.

The blonde had, in one flawless swoop, dismounted her bike and then everything seemed to go in slow motion for Anna.

Elsa reached up and took her helmet off. She held it in front of her and then shook her head, making her braid gracefully flow behind her before she reached up to lay it on her left shoulder again. Then she leaned the helmet against her hip with her right arm and then reached up with her left hand to ruffle her bangs before slicking them back again.

She did this with her eyes closed.

Anna's eyes widened when Elsa slowly opened them and stared right at her. Half lidded and with a little smirk grazing those sinfully delicious looking lips.

Anna was way too gay for this.

She was still just staring stupidly and flinched a bit when Elsa seemed to have teleported in front of her. The blonde was grinning at her and offering her a hand.

Anna looked at it and then at Elsa, seeing nothing but genuine intend in them. She took the blonde's hand and let her lead her to a tree that significantly stood out amongst the other trees. This one was thicker and longer, it was remarkable that she hadn't seen it there before.

Elsa led her to the back of it, there was a ladder leaning against it and Elsa let go of her hand to start climbing it. Anna looked on with a confused look. She tilted her head, not really knowing what to do and getting kind of distracted by Elsa's ass in those jeans.

"Ahem" Anna was still grinning like a fool when she shifted her eyes over to blue smug ones. She flushed immediately and cleared her throat. "Are you coming up or what?" Elsa asked her, head tilted and eyebrow raised.

The redhead looked at her for a few moments, blinked a few times and then pushed her glasses back before reaching for the ladder. Mumbling under her breath as she did so.

Elsa chuckled at the adorable display and continued up the ladder until she reached the top. She looked back and saw Anna still grumbling to herself with a blush on her face, steadily making her way up the ladder.

The blonde moved further in and waited for the redhead to join her. A few moments later she heard the huffing and puffing that had increased dramatically as the redhead came closer to the top and looked at the entrance to catch a glimpse of those beautiful teal eyes behind big glasses.

Then Anna's head popped up, flushed and adorable. She clambered the last rungs up and collapsed on the ground in a heap of heavy breaths and grunts. A hand coming up to push her glasses back up her nose.

Elsa chuckled and went over, carefully picking the girl up and taking her to the couch.

She sat down and placed the redhead sideways on her lap, stroking the red hair out of her face as she tried to catch her breath. Elsa reached up to push Anna's glasses back again.

"Y-you… h-have a… tre-treehouse?" she managed to pant out as she let her head fall back on the cushions of the couch. Anna coughed a few times and swallowed.

They were seated on an old beat up green couch in a fairly big but old treehouse, it was way smaller first judging from how some of the wood was older than other parts of the treehouse but it clearly had been modified not too long ago.

Elsa chuckled and held the redhead closer "No, this is mine, Haiden's and Ashton's" the redhead nodded and then looked at her in question "Your friends? Those cheering girls?" Elsa nodded "Yep, that's them." They sat there for a few moments, Elsa just watching Anna as she slowly regained oxygen.

"So why did you bring me here?" Anna asked after finally breathing normally, seriously she had to start working out. "Well this is a place only we three know about, now four actually and we promised each other to only tell people who we see potential in to show this place." Elsa looked around the room fondly, lingering at the more childish part of the house.

Anna looked at her, touched that Elsa would bring her to such a personal thing to her "but… we've known each other literally a few hours, how can you already see potential in me? What do you mean with potential anyway? " Anna was genuinely confused, sure she could be naïve sometimes but she wasn't stupid.

Elsa suddenly looked at her, the most intense stare she'd ever received. "I don't know, I just do"

Then they just stared at each other, two different shades of blue taken the other in, drinking up their features like fine wine and savoring each little detail they could get out of it.

Elsa began to lean in and Anna was panicking, sure Elsa was really nice and pretty- scratch that. Absolutely gorgeous but she hadn't been kissed before and she wanted to give it to the one she'd at least know at some kind of personal level.

Then she was snapped out of it when Elsa pulled at something behind her and the roof seemed to open, the light of the moon streaming in immediately, basking them in a blue almost magic like glow. Anna looked at it in amazement, she could see the whole city from here, her campus and even the woods behind it where the party they'd left was held. The big lake just outside the city was blinking in the starlight.

"Whoa…" was all the redhead could utter as she took in the beautiful view. She'd never seen something so beautiful before.

Well kind of, she was sitting in the arms of the most beautiful view she'd ever seen

But that was beside the point

Elsa was watching her, she loved how expressive Anna was, the awe was apparent on her face and her eyes even seemed to have little hearts in them.

The blonde reached in her pocket and pulled her lighter and a cigarette out, she lit it up and put it between her lips, taking a drag as she looked at the all too familiar but still breathtaking scenery.

She exhaled the smoke away from Anna and sniffed as she glanced at the redhead in her lap. The redhead was staring at her as she took a drag and exhaled it through her nose. Anna looked surprised but then giggled "You know those are bad for you right?" the redhead said teasingly, giggling as she pushed her glasses back up her nose.

Elsa grinned and laughed a little as she shook her head "Yeah I know but it calms me." Anna looked at Elsa, seeing how at ease she seemed. The redhead started to blush again. She couldn't help it, Elsa was really beautiful.

They sat there for what seemed hours, Anna entertained herself by plucking at Elsa's braid or jacket snuggling against the bad girl as she did so. Elsa just held her tighter while she smoked and occasionally turned to burrow her nose into the strawberry vanilla smelling hair. Pushing the redhead's glasses back when she was too busy messing with her clothes to notice its slow descent on her nose.

A phone ringing loudly disturbed their little bubble and Anna reached into her pocket to pluck her phone out of it. She looked at the caller ID and picked up immediately "Hey Kris!" the voice of Kristoff's voice was heard over the device. "I'm still with Elsa" more mumbling "Okay I'll be right home, good night! Love you!" a few more words before the click was heard.

The redhead turned to Elsa with a shy smile on her face "I need to get back to my place Els." The blonde smirked at the nickname and nodded "Well, in that case, I'll bring you. Can we exchange numbers? I'd really like to see you again." Elsa leaned forward a bit, resting her forehead on Anna's. The redhead's breath stocked in her throat.

"S-sure" Anna bit her lip as she handed her phone to Elsa. The blonde tapped on it and then took her own phone out, satisfied when she saw hers lit up with the message she's sent herself. "There, now I have yours too." The blonde smiled at the redhead and handed her back her phone. The redhead stood and so did Elsa.

They ended up far closer than anticipated

Elsa's head was tilted down, looking into Anna's eyes. The blonde smirked faintly "Hey there" her hands were in her pockets and Anna had hers firmly planted against her side as she blushed at the close proximity.

"H-Hey" Anna fiddled with a strand of her hair and then remembered she had to head back soon. "Kr-Kriss will be concerned if I don't get b-back soon" the redhead stuttered when Elsa leaned in just a little bit. The blonde hummed "What a shame" then leaned back as she started to make her way back to the ladder. "I'll go first, that way when you fall I'll be there to catch you" Elsa winked before starting to climb down.

Again. Anna was way too gay for this.

* * *

They were speeding towards campus; some lights were still on in the various dormitories. Elsa looked back at Anna, waiting for instructions as she slowed down to a stop. "Where to now min jordbær?" Elsa's voice was muffled but Anna still understood her and blushed "T-Towards the so-sorority houses" Elsa was surprised, weren't those mostly just a bunch of well kind of bitches?

"Alrighty then, which way?" she knew where the dorms were and her dorm but she had no idea where the fraternities and sororities were and she'd wanted to keep it that way.

Well she could make exceptions

Anna pointed towards a road that lead to somewhere behind the dormitories and Elsa turned to the road, speeding off when she was at the right angle.

They passed a little forestry and then ended up along a long road with various houses lined along. Most of them still had lights on and there was a house or two where there was clearly a party going on.

Elsa stopped again and turned back to Anna "Which one is it?" her Harley hummed underneath them. When she didn't immediately get an answer, she turned around.

She could feel the sheepish coming off Anna in waves.

"I've got a feeling that I won't like where I'll have to drop you off."

The silence confirmed it.

Anna just pointed at the biggest house, painted in obnoxiously bright white and pink colors.

Elsa sighed "oh boy"

The blonde rode toward it and killed the engine, waiting for Anna to get off the bike and put her glasses on her nose, then walked her to the front door.

They stood there, facing each other while Elsa scanned the house for a bit. "Lovely to live here I'm sure" Anna chuckled breathily "Shut up, it is cheaper and they saw something in me so I'm not going to complain." The redhead joked and took a subtle step towards Elsa.

"I had a lot of fun tonight" the redhead began as she fumbled with her sleeves a bit and pushed her glasses back up her nose.

Elsa grinned "yeah, I did too" the blonde gently lifted Anna's head with her finger while an arm went around the redhead's waist to reel her in a little closer.

The blonde went to lean in and Anna seemed to reciprocate when suddenly the door opened and two rows of girls revealed themselves. In the doorway stood a short haired brunette girl, dressed in pink pajamas.

Oh boy

They were all staring in surprise at first before looks ranging from knowing to lustful graced every girls' face.

Elsa slowly let go of Anna and cleared her throat. "Erm, I'm here to bring Anna back" she started, awkwardly.

The short haired girl grinned, mischief visible on her whole face. "Yeah, I see that, thank you for doing so…?" The blonde turned to her and bowed a little "Elsa, Elsa Frosskald." girls started to giggle and whisper among each other "I'm Rapunzel Corona, Anna's cousin." She held her hand out and Elsa took it, bowing before placing a very chaste kiss on her knuckle. Girls started to squeal and Elsa cringed, stepping back a bit.

Rapunzel had a slight flush to her cheeks as she cleared her throat.

Elsa took this opportunity to turn to Anna and quickly leaned in to kiss the redhead on the cheek. She pulled back and smiled at the surprised daze that Anna was in. "Sweet dreams min jordbær" she whispered as she grabbed Anna's hand and gave it a squeeze.

She waved at the girls and then made her way to her bike, straddling it and before she put her helmet back on, she blew one last kiss at the still dazed redhead. Laughing heartedly as she put her helmet on and sped off into the night. Smirking at the squeals and screams she could still hear as she left the long road.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it :D**

 **~M**


	5. Chapter 5

Elsa was leaning against her bike with a bored look on her face waiting for her friends to show up. It was the next day after the party and she had to admit that the beers were kind of taking a toll on her. She'd eaten a leftover pizza and drank some water that morning but it was still a dull headache.

She got her phone out and looked at the time. Ten till eight. _Well they better show up soon or I'm going in on my own._ She thought as she grabbed the cigarette behind her ear and grabbed the lighter from her pocket. The cig was rested between her lips and she brought her lighter up. Inhaling a few times, she exhaled the smoke before looking around, looking around in search of Haiden and Ashton.

The blonde inhaled and took her cigarette out of her mouth again before she exhaled. She rested it between her lips and let her eyes scan the parking lot again when all of a sudden loud squeals and yelling were heard coming from the road that lead to the sorority's and fraternity's. Her eyes snapped to the road and she all but chocked on the smoke in her lungs when a bright, hot pink convertible filled with girls came into the parking lot.

 _Fuuuck me._ She thought as she recognized some of the girls. They'd been the ones Ash and Haiden had their eyes on at the party. She gritted her teeth and tapped the ash from her cig. _Fuck it. Don't make eye contact and you'll be fine Elsa._ The blonde readied herself and took another drag, keeping the cig in her mouth as she blew the smoke from the other corner of her mouth.

She looked at the ground, praying to every god that they wouldn't notice her and that dumb and dumber would show up sooner or later. Not with them.

"Hey Els!" she growled and reluctantly looked up.

There.

Sitting amongst the girls in the car.

Were the fuckheads.

"What the fuck are you two doing." She said, eyes wide in disbelieve as she saw her friends sitting there with the smuggest looks ever, surrounded by sorority chicks.

Ashton grinned "Well these ladies wanted a dip in the lady pool and who are we to deny them that?" she wiggled her eyebrows up and down and Haiden fist bumped her.

Elsa threw the bud away and lit a new one, putting it between her lips. "You two are a pair of sluts. Seriously we haven't even been in the building yet goddamn it." The blonde raged as she went over "Excuse me ladies" she said as she composed herself and grabbed the two by their ear. "I'm afraid I'll have to take them away from you" she winked at them and they giggled.

Haiden whined "We're no sluts! We're just being educative and showing them new things. Not to mention that you've got to spread the love these days dude!" Elsa tsked and pinched her ear "Suck my dick with your hippie bullshit, out and come." Haiden grinned through the slight pain "Yeah that's how it's usually don- OW!" Elsa had pulled her all the way out of the car and made sure she landed softly on the ground.

"Elsa you're such a flirt, seriously, teach me your ways because I'm pretty sure I just saw a panty drop" Ashton said impressed as she tried to peek under the various skirts. The platinum blonde huffed out some smoke and grabbed the long girl under the armpits, heaving her out of the car with a surprising amount of strength. The girls all squealed and chittered. "Oh, there went another one! Elsa come on!"

The blonde took a last drag and tapped some ash off, throwing it on the ground and stomping on it before she exhaled it. Making the girls in the car squeal again.

She rolled her eyes and helped her friend up, who were still admiring the blonde's 'handy work'

"Dude seriously that's impressive" Haiden said as she bumped her shoulder against Elsa, in awe of the chittering, squealing and screaming mass of sorority girls. The blonde grumbled "A bunch of birds if you ask me." Ashton and Haiden tutted as they shook their heads. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa… dear, dear sweet child. Girls are exquisite and mysterious." Haiden began, palm up reaching out to something in the sky with furrowed eyebrows, passion in her green eyes. The blonde, however, pushed her hand into the shorter girl's face with a smirk "Yeah, yeah I know they are but there are some exceptions and I still don't see why you two keep going for the exceptions." Ashton looked over to Haiden, blinking a few times.

Then they turned to Elsa again and Ashton with a shit eating grin announced; "It's fun to try and find the one that's no exception."

People were looking dumbfounded at the rough looking girls that were entering the building, the shortest high fiving the tallest as the middle one grumbled.

* * *

"You know, it's kind of disgusting." Elsa said with a frown, they were sitting in the grass outside on the quad underneath a tree. Haiden leaned against the tree, looking out over the quad and Ashton looked up at her with a bored expression, cigarettes resting in between both their lips. "What is?" Ashton asked as she exhaled a drag.

"The fact that you're wearing the same clothes you did last night. The same clothes you probably didn't even get off the whole way because you two are an impatient pair of bitches." Elsa rolled her eyes and made a disgusted face as she blew her drag out in Haiden's face when the latter girl just grinned wickedly at her.

"Shut up dude, we smell like fucking daisies. You're just jealous of our game." Ashton said in a groan as she stretched and leaned back, letting her head rest against Elsa's propped up leg. Elsa scoffed and ruffled the brunette's hair.

The two girls began to wrestle when they heard a gasp that was followed by Haiden's heavy boot in both their sides "Dudes, stop what you're doing right the fuck now and tell me who the hell she is." The girls groaned when Haiden kicked them but sobered up quickly, ready to gang up on the smaller girl when they stopped in confusing. The raven-haired girl was just staring at something on the quad, her jaw hanging open with wide eyes that were blown to the point of almost black eyes. They were about to ask what was going on when a flash of copper was caught out of the corner of their eyes.

Their heads slowly turned to the source of Haiden's impromptu lust fest and their reactions were similar and instant.

A girl was walking over the quad, greeting almost everyone she passed. Her hair was braided in two pigtails, she wore a form fitting white summer dress with short lace sleeves, a green backpack sat on her back. Although the weather was unusual warm for late summer, almost fall, it wasn't warm enough to wear something like a dress but the girl seemed to be her own sun.

Definitely with the way she was beaming and smiling around, hell, Elsa even saw the grumpy proffessor she had in her first class smile when the girl grinned at him.

Guys and girls alike either stopped and stared or greeted and kept looking as she kept walking. Her dress flowing as she seemed to almost dance while she walked.

"Oh… my fucking god." Ashton practically moaned as the girl ducked to grab some litter from the ground and tossed it in a nearby trash can. Her hips being hugged sinfully tight by the white fabric.

The girl dusted her hands off as she adorably puffed up her chest. Elsa's eyes widened. _Wait…_

Then her gaze swept over the quad, stopping right when her now visible teal eyes reached the three still gawking girls stood, only one of them had a different reason for it.

Three guesses who that was

The grin that then grew on her face was something the sun and whatever superior and bright star would be jealous of. Her hand flew up and she waved it "Hey Elsa!" the girl wasn't that far away from them so she began to make her way to the group. Two of them looking at the beforementioned girl with shock.

Elsa wasn't paying attention to them. She could only focus on the absolutely gorgeous girl that was coming her way. She didn't have her glasses on so she probably had contacts in but that made her teal eyes finally get the light they deserved.

 _Anna…_

When they were close enough, Anna broke out in a sprint and launched herself into the blonde's arms. "I was wondering when I would see you around here!" The copper haired girl giggled into the blonde's neck as she hugged her. She pulled back and beamed at Elsa "Did you find everything? I heard Mr. Weselton talk about you, he complained about a deviant in his first class that kept smart mouthing him."

Elsa didn't know what to say, she could only stare as the goddess in her arms started to ramble about the English proffessor.

She snapped out of it when she felt a hand on her cheek and Anna saying her name repeatedly.

"Elsa? Are you there?" Anna giggled adorably and the blonde tried in vain to suppress a smile at the sound. The blonde leaned forward and rested her forehead on the redhead's. "For you, always" she mumbled. _Shit._ She didn't mean for it to come out that way but those deep teal eyes had a spell on her every time they looked at her.

The blonde hoped the redhead hadn't heard it but the slight flush and bite of a lip told her otherwise. _Damn it._ Elsa cleared her throat and loosened her grip on the redhead. They heard a noise from the side and they turned their heads, seeing the two other girls looking at them with Cheshire grins. "So, Elsa…" Haiden began slyly "Are you going to introduce us to your little lady there or?" Ashton finished with a shit eating grin as she wrapped an arm around Haiden when the smaller girl leaned against her.

Elsa growled and was about to unleash her wrath upon them when Anna chuckled "Hi! My name is Anna Sommarvärme. I enrolled here last summer." She went over to the girls and stuck her hand out "Mine's Haiden" the tall blonde tried to play it off all cool and smirked at the way smaller redhead.

Ashton scoffed and hip checked the taller girl away, grabbing the redhead's hand she first turned to the brunette who just stayed there on the ground with a delirious grin "Bitch you always get like this when a new girl who obviously is with someone else comes by, you ain't slick, stop trying to steal other's girls and stop playing around!" the small feisty girl ranted as she chuckled at the absolute dope that was still just lying on the ground with that stupid grin. "Yes daddy." The brunette started to laugh and Elsa joined in, Ashton just ignored the two "my name's Ashton by the way. Me, Elsa and that thing on the ground are longtime friends. Don't ask me why." Ashton finished with a grin.

A buzzer went off and Anna's eyes sprung wide "Oh gosh! I've got to go; my next class is all the way on the other side of campus! I'll see you around girls!" she made sure her backpack wouldn't fall off and started with a sprint towards one of the far buildings.

Elsa watched her with longing eyes until the green backpack disappeared behind a corner. She sighed and turned to her best friends. They were looking at her with small smiles "you've got it bad with this one, don't you?" Haiden said as she came up to the blonde and slung an arm around her. Elsa just sighed again. Ashton came up to them and patted Elsa a few times on the back, together they just stood there for a few moments.

"Haiden get your disgusting unwashed and sex bacteria filled arm off me."

It was the second time that day with a dumbfounded crowd following the three rough girls with their eyes as the tallest and the shortest cackled. The blonde still grumbling as they entered the building.

* * *

 **Toook forever but it's here now XD**

 **~M**


End file.
